


bite marks like an animal

by SpicyPotato (aikhaterine)



Series: entredevorar [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cock Bondage, Edging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip Eren Yeager, humiliation if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikhaterine/pseuds/SpicyPotato
Summary: "Do I really have to be naked?" He nervously asked Eren, the man was seated behind him, Reiner couldn't see but he could definitely feel the other's eyes on him, unwavering."Yes, you have," Eren said in a dull drawl.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Series: entredevorar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	bite marks like an animal

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gimme What I Want by Miley Cyrus (yeah, again, don't judge me her new album is so good). Unbetaed work, I probably killed the English language here though I don't care. Enjoy!

It's been a long time now since Reiner went to live with Eren in the woods, he said that they wouldn't be bothered there and the former sacrifice was quite surprised with the titan's home, within a giant tree—Reiner had never seen such a weird construction and yet it was magnificent inside. 

Reiner didn't want to ask how this was possible, he knew that some things were better left unknown.

The thing is, Eren is indeed a demon, Reiner just exchanged death for the prospect of living in what appeared to be a faithful version of hell, a proper punishment for failing as a sacrifice. 

Reiner's cheeks burned and his hands weren't stead while doing the dishes, drops of water splashed against his bare hips and he could feel the droplets that ran down to his also nude groin.

"Do I really have to be naked?" He nervously asked Eren, the man was seated behind him, Reiner couldn't see but he could definitely feel the other's eyes on him, unwavering.

"Yes, you have," Eren said in a dull drawl, he certainly wouldn't indulge Reiner with his motivation—if it could exist one beside the obvious idea surely going through Eren's mind. "Now finish what you started." 

And Reiner did, making sure to extend it to the maximum, the silverware was the most cleaned it could get but he didn't mind the extra effort, even though Eren's patience was like an unbreakable object, it didn't bend no matter how much Reiner tried to test it. 

The minutes extended to the point where Reiner didn't have anything more to go through, he was just anxious scrubbing the sink over and over again. He heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor and then Eren's calm steps towards him.

Finally, he felt the warmth emanating from Eren's body and he hadn't even touched Reiner yet, torturing him with the promise of what was to come. 

"You make me want to do unspeakable things with you, Reiner," he said from behind him, his hot breath hitting the nape of his neck. "I want to eat you whole." 

"You can," Reiner responded urgently, knees getting weak and threatening to give in. "You can, Eren."

Eren laughed through his nose, closing the gap between them and circling Reiner's torso with his arms. "You don't know what you're asking for, silly."

"Please, just do it," he said, his whole body sweating in anticipation. "Eat—"

Eren bit the junction between his neck and shoulder without warning, Reiner shrieked and almost fell if not for Eren's exquisite strong arms; he distantly thought about the bite collection that adorned his whole body.

"Eren, I—" he tried to say, feeling his cock giving warningly twitches, precum leaking steadily to the floor and he would have to remember to clean it later, if he came right now everything would be over and he didn't want that. 

The man holding him lapped the recently bitten bruise, it burned so much that he was sure it was bleeding. 

"Use words, Reiner." Eren demanded and continued to cautiously lick the hot blood that was trying to run down his back unsuccessfully and with every motion his cock threatened to burst; he was making such a mess.

"I'm going, _ahh_ —if you continue—I'm going to, _mmngh_ —" he babbled incoherent words, trying to hold back with all his might.

"Going to what, Reiner?" Eren asked patiently like Reiner wasn't almost giving in.

"To come!" Reiner wailed heatedly, gripping the edge of the sink, the cold marble a temporary break. 

"Follow me to our room," with that Eren moved away without missing a beat, making Reiner sustain his whole body all of a sudden. Honestly Reiner just wanted to sit down right there and take matters into his own hand. 

"You're not following me, Reiner!" Eren exclaimed from the stairs and it was enough incentive for him to walk till there, legs quivering with each step. 

Reiner's mind was so fogged that he didn't realize when or how he went upstairs, every second a total stupor and his legs boneless. 

When he entered the room, Eren was leaning on the wall in front of him, the sun blazed through the open windows, Eren's expression was so predatory that Reiner body reacted of its own accord, more precum dropped down to the floor and for a moment his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. 

"Oh, Reiner, if you leak more on the floor I'll make you lick it clean." Eren warned in a dangerous tone. "Lie on the bed, legs open so I can seat between them. Hands to the mattress all the time." 

"Y—yes," and he promptly did so, grateful that his legs would get some rest. 

The cold sheets were quite a relief, the sensation of the cotton made him forget about the ache between his legs. 

"Will you be able to endure my touch or do you want me to tie your cock with a rope?" Eren asked, gathering his hair and tying it back. 

Reiner didn't even think about it. "Tie it, tie it." 

Eren didn't take a long time to get the rope inside one of the dressers, the mattress at the foot of the bed sinked and Eren crawled on four till he was with his own thighs against Reiner's ones. He pulled Reiner by his knees —he would deny his undignified yelp that moment until his death—so his hips were on Eren's lap and then proceeded to tie Reiner's cock without even touching the member. 

Eren's fingers were very skilled all he handled was the rope and he passed it around his balls firmly and the base of his cock too, Reiner was holding his voice back throughout all the process, sometimes even forgetting to breath. It was too much. 

"Did a titan get your head, Reiner?" Eren asked. "You're so quiet."

Reiner breathed out. "I'm trying to concentrate." 

Eren did a final knot and looked up with a lascivious smile, the tip of his tongue wetting his lips. "Is that so?"

"Yes," he cried back, he could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears.

Eren hummed caressing Reiner's thighs with his hands, he was constantly attentive to Reiner even more so in these situations, the heated gaze and diligent touches made Reiner whimper. 

The unexpected slap to the tip of his cock got him sightless, white spots dancing in the corners of his vision and he tensed his abdomen in response, a dangerous move. He couldn't even scream with so many sensations that were overwhelming him. 

"Do you want to stop, Reiner?" Eren asked fondly with his hand centimeters away from his cock. 

"No, I, _ahh_ —" he chocked more than said. "I—I want to continue." 

"You can move your hips now, use my hand as you wish," Eren conceded, loosely closing his hand around Reiner's cock, the tip of his fingers caressing the slippery foreskin. 

And Reiner moaned, hips jerking ungraciously because all that he wanted was to get some relief. Eren's touch was more like a torture though. 

"Stop," Eren ordered and Reiner did so, weeping without the stimulus. 

"Why, _ahh_ — _ahh,_ let me—why?" He was a complete mess, his own saliva and tears covering his face. 

Eren smiled sweetly. "It would be a shame if we stopped now, Reiner." He said, fondling with his balls in a harsh manner. 

Reiner convulsed with such violence that Eren had to hold him down. "I think this is enough." Eren said, moving his body over Reiner in a delicious pressure, he was using just a jacket so Reiner could still feel the other's skin on him, ten times more hot than his own. 

Though Eren's words were what his mind decided to focus on. "Enough?" Reiner asked, seeing Eren lavish on his chest, his own hands were twitching to touch the man as well, but the warning from earlier was very clear, his hands must be down on the mattress. "No—It's—Eren, please, let me come." Reiner begged, whining or crying, he didn't know anymore, lost on the way Eren's own clothed hard cock brushed against Reiner's one, smearing precum all over him as well. 

"But you're so beautiful when you're like this, Reiner," Eren stated with his hands on Reiner's waist for some leverage. 

And then he bit his chest hard, taking Reiner's breath away, it would be enough for him to come right there but Eren didn't say he could, he didn't. "Ah—Eren, no, no—"

"Hm?" he asked against his broken skin, sucking to the point where Reiner thought he wanted take out a piece of flesh. 

"I can't hold," he moaned. "I'm—burst, Eren."

"Okay, I'll stop now," Eren declared with a last lick on the bruised skin, he got up from Reiner, seating on his haunches once again. "After all, we don't want you to disobey my orders, right?" He said smiling, observing Reiner's disarrayed body, his labored breath and his muscles were spamming with the effort of holding his orgasm. 

Tears were rolling down Reiner's face and he didn't even try to stop it, his hands were still laying beside him. "But—all day—I was so—" he gasped.

"I know, you were great, as always," Eren said, caressing Reiner's cheeks and cleaning the wet there. "Let me take care of you now, sweetheart."

And Reiner was gone, he shouted with the abrupt release, his cock shooting loads of cum all over his chest, his body jolted out of control. Reiner's legs closed around Eren and his hips got off his lap.

"Eren," he mewled, feeling a hand caressing the inside of his left thigh. He got down, spent completely on the mattress, his body tingling in a good sensation.

"You came," Eren said, Reiner couldn't distinguish the emotions in his voice. 

"I couldn't hold," he responded, voice small, trying to bury his face on the sheets, he didn't want to see Eren's disappointed expression. 

Eren started to disentangle the rope around his cock and Reiner tried to close his legs. The sensation was too much, though Eren didn't have any difficulty in holding them apart, he used the weight of his own legs, putting them above Reiner's thighs, when Eren finished, he tossed the rope aside and then gripped Reiner's flat cock by the base and used his other hand to rub the glans mercilessly.

Reiner yelled. "It's too much, Eren, _agh_ ," he cried, shuddering, new tears rolling down his face. "It—it hurts." 

"It hurts, sweetheart?" He asked lightly. "Do you want me to stop? It's not a problem, you know." Another question while his hands went up and down at a maddening pace. 

"Yes, yes," he begged and Eren immediately let go of his cock, thereafter he got off the bed kissing Reiner's forehead followed by a peck on his lips before walking to the bathroom.

Some minutes passed and Reiner felt a wet cloth on his skin, cleaning him in quick movements. Before Reiner fell asleep, arms encircled him from behind and sweet words were chanted in his ear, he didn't think about the way that it made his belly flutter as the darkness dominated his senses.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Eren did it on purpose. :) Ok, the last time I wrote smut was years ago now I'll return to my grave, maybe in six years I'll try my hand at it again.
> 
> The fact is, I didn't pretend to continue writing in this verse but I'm a sucker for that trope, demon x human, immortal x human and why not mix it with titans, y'know, so I'll see you all again not soon but not too late either.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://catrlarbeno.tumblr.com)


End file.
